


Sick

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Wanda comes home after a mission to find out that you aren't feeling well.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You hated getting sick. The only good thing that came from getting sick was that your girlfriend would be by your side. Having Wanda with you always helped you feel better. She would always make you this soup that her mother would make her and Pietro when they got sick. She would also cuddle with you, she didn’t mind if she got sick because she loved you and wanted to help you feel better.

But this time Wanda wasn’t there. She had been on a mission for the past few days. So you stayed in the room you shared with Wanda. You didn’t have the energy to leave the room, you only had enough energy to go into the bathroom then get back into bed. You really wished Wanda could come back from the mission soon.

You were watching a random show you found on Netflix when there was a soft knock on the door before it opened. It was Scott, your brother. When he found out that you were sick he was visiting Cassie. 

Scott poked his head inside the room and gave you a small smile. “Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been hit with Steve’s shield multiple times.” You laughed but then you started coughing.

Scott walked over to you and sat next to you on the bed, he handed you a mug of tea. You took it and took a sip, the warmth of the drink soothing your throat. You then noticed he had a bag with him as well.

He reached into the bag, he took out a card and gave it to you. “When Cassie found out that you weren’t feeling well she made you this.” He smiled.

You looked at the card she made you and you smiled. It warmed your heart. “She’s a sweetheart.” You put the card on your bedside table.

“I also got you soup.” He handed you a container of your favorite soup. “I know it’s nothing like what Wanda makes but you need to at least try and eat something.”

“Thanks, Scott.” You gave him a smile.

“You’re welcome. You’re my sister (Y/N), I’ll do anything for you.” He looked towards the TV. “Now what are we watching?” You rolled your eyes but you had a smile on your face.

xxxxx

The next day Wanda came back from the mission she was on. As soon as the quinjet landed Scott walked over to her. He told her that you were sick and that you were finally able to get some sleep. Right after he told her you were sick she quickly made her way to the room you two shared. 

Wanda opened the door slowly and walked into the room. She saw you sleeping and she smiled lightly. She changed into some pajamas and carefully got into bed. She didn’t want to wake you up.

She gently wrapped her arms around you and pulled you into her arms. She moved some of your hair that had fallen in front of your face while you were sleeping, she leaned down and kissed your forehead.

You began to wake up. “Wanda?” Your voice was hoarse.

“I’m here, my love.” She said softly. “Try and go back to sleep. When you wake up later I’ll make you some soup, how does that sound?”

“That sounds amazing.” You smiled and cuddled into your girlfriends arms. You rest your head on her chest as she began to softly sing a Sokovian lullaby. You sighed, you let her heartbeat and her voice soothe you.


End file.
